Hidden Wake
by New.York.Celt
Summary: Boann is getting married in four days, but a little trip through the hills is going to put a pix-axe straight through her plans. Lizardxoc
1. Chapter 1

**:D HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! I know I already have a Lizard/oc story..but much like those cat hoarding ladies..I want another :3  
Here ya go!  
Oh and the pronunciation is : Bow-Anne. Sha-none Hag-er-te ;] **

**~!~**

I sighed, sitting in the backseat of my best friends car, said friend driving the car, with my other friend in the passenger seat. I was sprawled out in the back, along with my wedding dress, and their bridesmaid dress/tux. I would be getting married in four days, and we were making the drive to Las Vegas, in always sunny Nevada. We had a small, white-trash wedding taking place at one of those walk in-churches and priests. It wasn't what I dreamed of as a little girl, but it was the best option for me and Louis.

My best friend-Silvia, and my other friend, Alan would be what I would love to call "man-maid."

Behind their car, a small camper was hitched up. The trip from our home in good old Maine had taken quite a long time. Louis was staying with his family and would be flying in with them for the wedding. I wouldn't have to worry, my family was all dead anyways. Dad with the cancer, Mom with pneumonia, no siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins or grandparents to speak of. Louis had a large family, all four grandparents, both his parents, three uncles, two aunts, at least 10 cousins and two sisters. What I call an explosive family.

On our way to Las Vegas, we decided to take the road less traveled, just like that somewhat annoying song. We'd been traveling through the New Mexican desert for a good long while, when we pulled up to a creepy looking gas station. The signs were chipped away with age, and 'trees' made from poles and empty booze bottle littered the side of the house like a forest. Silvia honked the horn obnoxiously, as Alan and I got out to stretch our legs. Even though we were in the desert, Alan and I wore dark jeans, something with Silvia mocked us for as we stepped into the small store.

Alan, with short black hair, thin glasses, tanned and eerily ghost like blue eyes, stepped into the store first, holding the door open for me. I stepped in, staying away from the honestly dirty conditions. Alan grabbed few bags of candies and chips before dragging me to the counter with him. Just like at the gas pump, there was no one at the register. I supposed that this was a one man operation. Alan slammed his hand on the little bell, and we heard rummaging around in the back room.

Alan was Silvia's boy friend, and they got along pretty well. He was from a good Italian family and she was born in Sicily. Both their families spoke fluent Italian which made me feel somewhat left out at times. Silvia's skin was a pretty caramel color, no matter how much or how little she tanned. She had curly brown hair and bright green eyes. Even though she introduced us as sisters, one look at us and you could tell we weren't related.

My skin was very pale, from being fully Irish, and my hair was a dark brown-almost black. My left eye was a dark blue, and my right was gold. Even though I was accepted into her family, it was blatantly obvious that I did not belong.

"Alan..don't ring it like a rude bitch." I said, flicking him in the elbow. He stuck his tongue out at me, continuing to hit the bell. Soon enough, a dirty looking old man appeared from the "door" of beads separating the store and the back room. His hair was gray, and his brown eyes were somewhat crazed. He wore a dirtied, once white-yellow shirt and some old, holey jeans.

"Watch' yer ringin' boy!" He snapped, taking Alan's bags, rang them all up and tossed them back to him in a clear bag with a smiley face on it.

"Come Back Soon!" Was written below the smiley face.

Uhh..I don't think so.

"Oh, and we also need gas..please?" I asked awkwardly, seeing the old man jump, and run for the door.

"Yes, yes. Sorry Ma'me." He said, his thick cigar in between his lips. I frowned, watching him walk towards the door.

"Woah! Mister! You're hand! Are you bleeding?" I asked, seeing the somewhat dried blood on the back of his hand. He froze, whipping his hand off on the back of his jeans.

"It's nuthin' lil' lady. Jus' tha piggie out back, got a lil' cut on him." He said oddly, escaping out the door. I smiled, running out the door and out towards the side of the house, where there was a little piglet tied up next to a bowl filled with food and water. I smiled, plopping down and gathering up the cute little thing in my arms.

"Bo! C'mon!" Silvia called to me, as she slipped back into the car. I patted the cute piggy a last time, and began skipping towards the car.

"A lil' skip 'n yer step, huh?" The gas man asked me, placing the pump back into the holster. I nodded, heading towards the camper.

"Yessir. Our little Boann is getting married. Isn't that right Bopeep?" Silvia teased, jinging her keys, a clear sign that she wanted to get out of here. I nodded.

"I'm gonna take a nap in the camper." I said, heading around to the back of the camper. I heard the gas man telling Silvia about some creepy sounding short cut, and her shakily agreeing to take the road. I knew she wouldn't, she was just trying to be polite. I grabbed the door handle, about to step into the camper, when something wrapped around my throat. I tried to scream, but a dusty hand covered my mouth. My muffled screams rang out, as I felt what seemed like a long, coarse beard behind me. The car, and therefor the camper, slowly began to slip away.

"Say bye bye girlie.." A gruff voice cackled in my ear and I reached for the camper, hoping that Silvia or Alan would hear or see me.

They didn't.

The car got further and further away, and the man cackled behind me.

"Nighty."

"Huh?" I mumbled through his hand, only to be smashed in the head by a strong fist.


	2. sliver of light

:D Thank you to my two, beautiful reviewers! :D  
Here ya go!  
Please read and review! ;D

* * *

I groaned, rolling over onto my side as slowly the world became visible. My vision was slowly dragging itself out of it's blurry state, and I went to go rub the sleep out of my eyes. My hands met my closed eyes-but a rattling sound caught my attention. I opened one eye-the other one was apparently swollen shut and looked around. Everything was dark and smelled like rotting mold. I took a deep breath, only to let out a wheezing hack as I realized that I was in some sort of teeny tiny room-most likely a closet.

I looked down at my wrists, noting the thick shackles that wrapped and chaffed each one. Long chains connected me to the aged, cracked wall behind me. My right ankle was also chained, but not my left. I shrugged it off, fear coursing through my veins, but I kept a straight face. I crawled forward, and let out an annoyed hiss when my head hit what was apparently a door. I rubbed at my throbbing head, and felt for the knob, and was surprised to find it unlocked. I pushed it open and wow..I really was in a closet.

I opened the door to a room-that was in all honesty, creepy as all hell. The walls were painted a nice, summer yellow, but it was marred with brown streaks. I strained to examine the walls, seeing that the chains were only about five or six yards long. So I could stand up and walk barley out of the closet, and luckily walk into the nearby bathroom. I gasped, backing up into the closet when I realized that the brown marks were actually dried blood. What looked like bloodied hand prints marred the door, obviously someone trying to break free of this room.

Well-that's me now.

I cringed away when I saw claw marks denting the door. The bed was poorly made, with pale blue sheets that also had some blood stains on them. I cringed away, since the door came slamming open. I backed further into my closet, hoping that the man wouldn't see me. Stupid idea.

"GIT IN THA' CLOSET BITCH!" He screamed, stomping towards me. He was more horrifying with every step he took towards me. He had a mop of sun bleached white, grey and blond strands on top of his head. His face was ravined with sun-made wrinkles-his skin singed red in some places and bleached white in others. He had a cleft lip, his top lip lifted upwards-an almost permanent scowl. His jaw also must have misplaced, his jaw bones didn't match up correctly, and his whole mouth seemed off-center.

He was small-well, far larger than I was, but for a man, he was small. Small and apparently very strong. I must only come up to his shoulder, and he was built like a sleek tank. He wore dirty brown pants, and a bloodied brown vest, matted with dirt and blood. He wore heavy dirty boots and fingerless gloves, the skin on his arms seemed scorched by the desert sun. He stomped towards me, as I hobbled back wards into the closet-his radio crackling.

"Li..zard.." The radio cackled out, causing the grey haired man to stumble to a stop.

"Whu?" He snapped up his radio, spitting an answer into it. Awkward silence filled the air as he waited for a response. He watched me as I curled into a ball against the wall of the closet-my eyes wide and watering, as his watched me. His eyes were a beautiful clouded blue, clouds of malice and hate roamed in the orbs as my own dripped out tears. I sobbed quietly, covering my mouth with my hand. His scowl deepened as the raspy voice on the other line answered.

"Goggle..needs help..the girl..and boy..killin'..them..." The voice wheezed, and I gasped, sitting up on my knees in the closet.

"Alri'h'..comin'." The grey haired man-Lizard apparently, spat back, throwing his radio back onto the clip of his pants. He scowled at me, an evil smirk crossing his features.

"Ya' like yer friends?" He teased, stepping further into the closet. I growled, low and deep.

"What kind of question is that? You freak." I snarled at him. He barred even more yellowed teeth, some sharp like dogs fangs. He ripped his hand forward, punching me viciously in the temple, sending me tumbling over onto my side, stars swinging in my vision. He came further into the closet, and bent down to whisper into my ear.

"They..gonna..die.." He mocked, lifting up his boot. I looked up, my eyes wide as he stomped down on my throat- my world blacking out once again.

Once again, I awoke groaning in pain and awaking to a dark-damp closet. My eye swollen shut, my temple bleeding, my head throbbing and my throat wet with blood, and flaming. I tried to cry, but said action only made my swollen eye and throat burns deepen.

"So..this isn't a dream.." I whispered to myself, sitting in the corner. I sighed, looking at the chains that were screwed to the high walls. I heard a little creaking noise and I jumped further away from the door. I winced as a sliver of light opened from the door, and a small hand and face came into view. A tiny girl-no older than 14 came into the closet, holding an old oil lamp in her hand, closing the door behind her. The lamp let out an eerie light, as her features were lit.

Her face was dirty, and one eye was higher than the other. Her face was pretty, but seemed a little off. Some of her fingers fused together, but other than that-she was normal. If she was with that grey haired fucker, she was violent. I slunk further away from her as she hunkered down on the ground. She wore a plain, dark blue sun dress, with a white shall, a sun hat shoved over her dark hair-deep violet eyes bore into me.

"Ruby." She slurred, pointing to her chest. She pointed at me, her eyes wide with excitement. She seemed like a kind soul, and my throat burned as I whispered out.

"Boann.." I whispered, pointing to my own chest. She smiled, looking at the chains.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"This.."

I snorted, startling her a little bit as I leaned against the wall in a less defensive position.

"You didn't cause this."

"Mah..family.." She said, but was cut off by the main door slamming open.

"RUUUUUUUBY! WHERE... YA?" A booming voice called, shaking the room. Ruby froze, then sighed, creaking the closet door open. A hulking shadow stood in the room, holding a large axe by his side. He was bald, with a small ear adorning one side of his head, and the eye on the same eye was swollen shut and oozing. I cringed inwardly, uneasy around this man. But, if Ruby was telling him where we were, then he couldn't be too bad.

"Pluto..shh.." She whispered to the large man. He let out a grumble, dropping his axe and taking a few hulking steps towards the closet, before sitting down in front of the door. I starred at him, my dark blue and golden orbs looking into his clover green.

"This..mah brotha' Pluto." Ruby said, nodding to the hulking man.

"Boann.." I introduced myself, holding out my hand to the hulking man. He looked at my hand oddly, before grabbing my shackled wrist. He looked at the glimmering metal.

"Li..zar...keep...'er?" He slurred, his speech spewing out brokenly. Ruby shrugged.

"Excuse me?" I asked, cringing as Pluto lifted up my hand, licking my palm.

"Uh..hello?" I said, snatching back my hand. He hummed, tapping his chin with his fingers.

"Lizard keep you.." Ruby whispered.

"Mama no know..so he hide you in closet. Papa no care. But Mama get upset. No like killing. Have to." Ruby cringed at her own words, looking down at her hands that were folded together on her lap.

"Killing? What-have to?" I babbled as Pluto made some slurping sounds.

"Killing..travelers...n',...eat'um.." Pluto said, watching me with curious stare. I gagged, curling myself into a ball.

"My friends-where are they?" I gasped out, watching the violet eyed girl. She looked towards Pluto, making some sort of hand signals. He nodded, pulling a screw driver out from his back pocket. Ruby silently thanked him, taking the sharpened screw driver and stabbing it into the floor. She twisted and turned at the hardwood, making horrible cracking noises. Soon, there was a small peep hole in the floor. She blew at the hole, blowing away the wood shavings and looking down. She cringed, whipping away from the hole, but pointed down into the hole.

"Look."

I nodded, watching as she began making similar holes in all the walls and even the door.

I looked down the hole-which apparently peeped into the kitchen. There was a fairly large woman with a kind face, and no hair bouncing around the kitchen. A man came in the front door-carrying bloodied hunks of meat in a cardboard box. The box was beginning to droop from the blood leaking through the cardboard, and slumped oddly as he tossed it on the kitchen counter.

"Ma.." Pluto said, listening to my breathing quickly becoming erratic. On the top of the pile of "meat" there was a picture on the flesh. The color of the meat seemed odd-but I understood as I looked down at the tattooed flesh. I gagged, ripping away from the hole and backing away, landing right on Pluto. He grabbed my shoulders, shoving me into a sitting position and held my shaking shoulders.

Silvia and Alan had gotten matching Mario tattoos, the video game character in a victory stance, placed on their left upper thighs. I was just looking down at the same image, on Silvia's thigh. But it was just the flesh. Lopped off like cattle and placed in a small cardboard box. I cried, gagging on thoughts and tears as my throat burned. No one heard the door open.

"WHA' THA' FUCK! GIIT OUT!" Lizard screamed, whipping Pluto in the back of the head and grabbing Ruby by her hair. He began dragging her out, her legs kicking. I jumped over Pluto's now unconscious body and raced out of the closet.

"NO! RUBY!" I screamed, seeing thin trails of blood dribble down her face from the roots pulling at her scalp. I'd gone as far as I could, before the chains jerked me back, hitting the back of my head against the hardwood floor. Ruby was thrown out of the room as I spun around, running for the closet and Pluto. I jumped over him once more, but dived into his side, pressing my face into his ribs.

"Please go away..please go away...please go away..please go away.."

"Nuthin's going 'way.." His deep voice cackled. More tears slipped out of my eyes, staining the side of Pluto's shirt. His chest heaved deep breaths as I curled into a ball at his side. The lights shut off, and I heard Lizard get into his bed. I didn't let my eyes wander over to him, but I could feel those ice blue orbs watching my every move. Eventually, I couldn't hold myself awake anymore-and fell asleep.


	3. a shrill scream

;D Please read and review and whatnot!

* * *

I woke up, back in the closet, Pluto was gone, as was Ruby and thankfully Lizard. I remembered falling asleep against Pluto's unconscious, large frame, but nothing else. I peered out the hole in the door, only to see a sleeping Lizard, sprawled out on his bed. His hand was bloodied, but was not his own blood. I gagged, turning to look to the kitchen peep hole. No one was down there, but there was a small baby crawling around the kitchen floor by herself. She had long blond hair, but a cyst on the side of her face. Other than that, she was a normal little girl.

The other three peep holes, in all three walls- looked into: Ruby's room, another bedroom, and Pluto's room. I let out a sigh I was holding when I saw Pluto knocked out on his bed, sporting a rather large bruise on his head. Ruby slept on the floor of her room, apparently where she was thrown on the ground. Dried blood sprinkled her cheeks, and her hair was in a mass of knots. The other bedroom was empty, but was very clean.

I heard floor boards creaking, and I froze. I couldn't move, but just starred at the door in front of me and coward against the wall. I clutched the chains that held me, as if they'd give me some comfort. The door opened, and above me stood Lizard, glaring down at me. I swallowed thickly, my knuckles white against the chains. He sneered down at me.

"Going. Be quiet." He sneered, turning around to leave. A sudden stupid thought swung through my mind, and I acted on it.

"Ruby told me! Your Mom doesn't know I'm here! I just have to scream and I'll be-"

I said, but suddenly, he was in front of me, cupping my face, his fingernails digging into my cheeks.

"You'll be whaaa?" He taunted, his breath smelled of blood, and I winced.

"I'll..I'll.." I was at a loss. I didn't know what would happen if I did. Would she let me go? Would she kill me? Cook me? Free me? Who knows.

"Ahh..so shaddup!" He said, his hands leaving my cheeks, one becoming a fist and smashing into my for-head. I cried, falling back and hitting my head on the chains. A boot was kicked into my chest, and I heard an audible snap somewhere. I cried again, trying to grab at whatever was hurting, but all the sudden, there was a piercing pain in my hand. I looked to see that he had drove a small knife into my hand, trapping it to the floor. I screamed, shaking the house, and I knew that I had woken someone-anyone up. He sneered down at me, slapping me once more before storming out the door.

I tugged on the knife with my free hand, but the knife didn't budge. I heard rushing footsteps, and Ruby and Pluto were at the door, running in. Ruby ran to me first, wiping the blood out of my eyes, as Pluto came stumbling in.

"Boo..." Pluto mumbled to me, staring down at my hand.

"He can't really ta'lk. 'e calls ya Boo 'stead of B'ann." Ruby said, patting my head and wiping the blood away from my cheeks.

"Pluto..can ya'?" Ruby asked, staring at the knife. He nodded, patting my shoulder lightly before breathing heavily three times. I supposed this constituted for the traditional 'one, two, three' as he yanked the knife out. Blood seeped out, and Ruby ripped the sheets off the bed to wrap around my hand.

"Mama 'n Papa visitin' Big Brain. Not 'ere." She said, clenching my palm, hoping to stop the flow of blood. I looked to the door way, to see a dark shadow in the hallway. My jaw popped as I pointed with my good hand and let out a shrill scream that would put a murder victim to shame. The shadow held it's hands to its flattened ears, hissing in annoyance. Ruby turned to look, and sighed in relief.

"Tha's ma' brother Goggle." She said, waving him in. He cautiously stepped into the room, navy eyes piercing mine.

He looked somewhat like a snake. His nose was nothing but two slits on his face, and his lips were thin and almost nonexistent. His eyes were a deep navy with swirls of violet like his sister, and he had straight, blond hair underneath an English bowler hat. He wore a plain white shirt, black slacks and black boots with old style binoculars around his neck.

"Boo!" Pluto said, pointing at me. Goggle raised a would-be eyebrow.

"Boann.." I mumbled as he tipped his hat in recognition. He left us, but he came back with a medical case. The sudden kindness fazed me, as I held my blooded hand out to him. He sprayed it with water and cleaner, but I held back the screams. He wrapped my hand snuggly, and taped the ends down. He smiled, sitting on his behind in front of the door beside Pluto as Ruby sat in the closet with me. I sniffled, as Ruby patted my cheek, hoping to give me comfort. I smiled softly, as the two men starred at me.

"Lizar'..keep...boo.." Pluto said sadly, clutching at the shackles that held me against the wall. I stood up shakily.

"Excuse me.." I said, walking slowly to the bathroom. The door didn't close fully behind me, so I turned on the faucet as I used the bathroom, I needed some kind of privacy. After, I washed my hands and face, the dried blood turning the water a copper color. I sighed, my elbows on the once-white sink, my face in my hands. The door creaked open, and a set of violet eyes watched me.

"Bo..can ya' come ou'?" Ruby asked, as I stepped out behind her. The chains rung and clanged as I went to go sit in the closet. Goggle was now sitting on the bed, and his eyes never left me. I sighed, curling into the fetal position and starred at the open door.

"When will he be back?" I whispered, barley heard.

"Wha?" Ruby asked, plopping down next to me.

"Him-when's he coming back?" I sobbed, my knees becoming wet with tears. Pluto let out a loud, gurgling 'awh' as he patted my head. I kept sobbing, as Goggle sighed and starred out the window.

"Tonight. Mama comin'."

"If she finds me..what will happen?" I sobbed, looking towards Goggle. He sighed, hopping off the bed.

"She'll wanna keep ya as a daughta'.." He said somberly. I perked up.

"Call her! Show her me! Please..please...he'll kill me." I cried again, but all three froze. I stopped, my eyes widening as I starred at the three.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked, watching as Ruby turned away from me.

"We no can tell Mama.." She whispered, as Pluto stood up, wrapping his arms around himself. Goggle stood tall, but his head was bowed.

"W-why not? Ruby!" I cried, clutching at my knees. She sniffled, tears coming down her own cheeks.

"He'll figure out which 'un 'f us told Ma' on him. He'll get who'ver does." Goggle said, stepping back and bracing for impact. He grabbed Ruby, and dragged her back, as Pluto scrambled out the door, crying and screaming. I had launched up, eyes lit in anger, arms flailing and teeth snapping like a wrenching siren. They stood just where my chains tightened and held me tight-fast to the wall. Like in the old cartoon- where the cat stays just out of reach from the dog who's chained to his dog house.

"YOU WHAT! SAVING YOUR OWN ASSES! BASTARDS! SELFISH BASTARDS!" I screamed, clawing at the air and snarling. Ruby began crying, just like Pluto and ran out the door. Goggle starred at me, his navy and violet eyes shining with sadness. He shook his head.

"'M sorry Boo.." He said, stepping out and closing the door behind him. I screamed, marching back to the closet and slamming the door. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I began kicking and pounding my fists against the walls, screaming like a banshee. I kept screaming and crying for god knows how long, but soon enough, I couldn't carry on with my tantrum. My throat was bleeding once more, and felt as if Lizard was stomping on it. My head was pounding, and my eyes were actually throbbing.

My wrists and hands were now bruised, and my wounded hand was once again bleeding. I whimpered, slumping against the wall as I clutched it between my knees, hoping that the bleeding would stop soon. I peered into Ruby's room, to see her and Pluto hugging each other and crying silently. I felt guilty for yelling at them, but what am I supposed to do? I sighed, turning to look into the spare room that was very clean.

Apparently it was Goggle's room, and he sat at the window, starring out into the hills. This guy has a serious look-out syndrome. I sniffed, wiping at my nose with my sleeve, but froze when I heard a door downstairs open. I looked down, to see three 'people' enter the kitchen. One was Lizard, the other was a woman and a man.

The man was tall and muscular, and looked like if the fish sticks man mated and bred with an amish man. His hair and beard were black, but was peppered with gray. The woman was normal, other than the fact that she was a little bigger than most and had no hair. I watched as they all sat down at a large kitchen table. I pressed my ear to the hole, more interested in listening than seeing at this point.

"Lizard..dun'cha got somethin' ta' tell Ma'?" The older man, who I assumed was the father of this family growled. Lizard huffed, banging his fist on the table.

"Nuthin'." He snorted, as the woman sighed.

"C'mon Liz..tell me. Wha's wrong.." A soft, but somewhat high pitched voice answered, and I knew that this was the woman who would save me if she ever knew of my existence.

"Nuthin' MA'!" He shouted, standing up. He stomped his way away from the table and up the stairs. The woman sighed, and I heard her begin to cry softly. The man sighed, and sounded like he began rubbing her back.

"t's okay Moon.." The gruff voice said softly. The woman stopped crying for a moment, and sniffled.

"Oh..Jupiter.." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him.

Jupiter and Moon, they must be the parents. I heard the main door to the room open, and I hurriedly went to the corner and curled up into a ball, pretending to be asleep. I coward in fear, hoping that he would just leave me be as the closet door slowly opened. I tried to even my breathing as I felt those ice blue orbs starring down at me. Nothing happened..no painful blows came my way. Not even a harsh word. I heard him sigh, and slide down the wall, his back against the door frame, his body blocking my only escape.

"Yer awake.."

I sighed, peaking one eye out from behind my arm. He seemed less intimidating now, hunched over and starring blankly at me. I sat up, watching him as well. Suddenly, that blank stare turned wicked, and he lunged at me. I screamed, but his hand covered my mouth too easily. He was suddenly behind me, one hand over my mouth and another holding my back against his chest. I kept screaming, trying to bite at his skin, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Ahh..yer 'un of those..pity types.." He sneered, lowering his malformed lips to my ear.

"There's na' pity here.." He whispered, dragging his hand up my shirt. I screamed, flailing frantically and ended up kicking the walls. He hissed in anger, taking the chains and wrapping them around my throat. But- to wrap those chains around my throat, he had to let go of his hold on my mouth. As soon as he did an earth shattering scream left my lips and I felt the stampede of people coming up the stairs. Lizard growled, tightening the chains around my throat and gurgling noises came from me. I clawed at the cold links as he tightened them and the door burst open. Ruby and Moon began screaming, as Pluto and Jupiter threw Lizard off me.

I clutched my throat, breathing deeply as I starred up. The woman held me in her arms, practically drowning in her own tears as Ruby patted my hair.

"'M so sorry Boann..so sor'y." Ruby cried, as Moon inspected my wounds. She motioned Goggle for something, and he came back into the room with an old key. She unlocked me, and then led me down stairs. I looked over my shoulder at the blue eyed man. He was snarling and snapping like a rabid dog, but I had let a smirk unfurl on my lips.

In some tiny way.

I had won.


	4. door frame and ice eyes

:D Alright! (: Here it is! Last chapter! I might come back and make a sequel, where they actually fall in love and what not, but I really just wanted this to be a few-shot short story! (: So here ya go!

Please read and review!

* * *

I sat awkwardly in the living room, the old floral couch creaked under my weight as the springs squealed. Moon, or as she told me to call her 'Big Mama' or just 'Mama' was scrounging up something in the kitchen. I heard glasses and pots clinking around and water running and the fridge being opened and shut. Ruby and Pluto sat on the couch with me, as Goggle sat on the banister of the stairs. Apparently, Jupiter (aka 'Papa Jupe' or "Papa') was upstairs explaining to Lizard that kidnapping girls wasn't okay.

..Apparently they hadn't told their son this before...or there were "loop holes" as Mama called them.

"Yer not 'suposed ta brin' 'em home. They gotta stay 'n tha mines. Ya was brought here, so I gotta chance ta save ya...tha others jus' ain't so lucky. Whazzyer name lovie?" She called kindly from the kitchen. Pluto chuckled, answering before I did.

"Boo!" He giggled, patting my back a bit too roughly.

"Boann,." I said, trying not to show the pain that he had inflicted to me. Ruby smiled at me, patting my knee ever so softly.

"Ahh..Boo ya say Pluto. Tha's interstin'." She humored her child, coming out with some meat and a glass of water. Ruby's grip on my knee tightened and I automatically knew what kind of meat was on that plate. Mama placed it in my lap, and muttered something about getting me crackers and rushed off to the kitchen.

"Sorry..tha's all we has...we cun' see if Jeb' got some food fer ya.." She muttered apologetically, as I sipped my water. I grabbed the meat between my thumb and pointer finger and handed it off to Pluto, who ate it in one massive gulp. She came sauntering out a few minutes later, and was surprised that all the meat was gone. I shrugged, rubbing my stomach and shrugging as I poked Pluto in the ribs and told him to hush. She gave me a sleeve of some soup crackers, and sat down on a creaking chair in front of us.

She was about to ask a question when some sort of squeaking came from the other room. We turned our heads to see a man trying to wheel himself into the room, his head was massive and it looked like he had 'water on the brain'. He took deep, wheezing breaths, as he finally spun himself over to us.

"Ahh..Boo-this is Big Brain, B, this is mah new daught'r, Boo." Moon chirped, clapping her hands happily. The navy eyes landed on me, and the sneer left the crippled man's face.

"Hell..o...Boo..'S..that..your real...name?" He gasped out, like a fish out of water. I shrugged.

"Hello..nah..it's just Boann." I whispered, my throat still burning as I shoveled down mouthfuls of crackers and water. The cripple man smiled, and nodded, turning to his sister.

"Lizard...snuck her..in?" He asked, looking up the stairs, where foot steps were heard. Goggle moved away from the stairs and came to stand behind Ruby. Jupiter and Lizard came down, a scowl set upon the son's face as the father looked calm and rather stoic. I watched him, and I couldn't point out any mutations on him, so I guessed it was either hidden under his clothes or something wrong internally.

"Boo..stay 'ere?" Pluto asked, linking his hands together, as did Ruby, looking up at their father with a 'pretty pretty pretty please' look. Jupiter nodded, as Lizard scoffed, crossing his arms. I felt my forhead and throat throbbing as I look straight at him. Rage burnt through me as no emotion other than annoyance crossed his face. His antarctic blue orbs watched the wall, scowling at it as if it had wronged him. I felt a sneer cross on my face, and a low rumble in my chest. Goggle face palmed himself, heading towards the kitchen and muttering about morons.

His eyes finally met mine, and sparks flew all over the room. Moon fiddled with her hands awkwardly as Ruby and Pluto grabbed my hands. I huffed, standing up and stomping into the kitchen, Ruby at my heels.

"Boo..you mad?" She whispered fearfully as I sat down at the kitchen table. Goggle was drinking milk from the gallon, the fridge still open.

"Yes!" I snapped, but regretted it once I saw the tears purse in her eyes.

"Oh..no Ruby..not at you..I'm sorry about that Ruby..I-I just wanna go home!" I cried, placing my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands.

"I need my husband Ruby! My friends!" I sobbed brokenly, as Goggle sighed and rounded on us, wrapping his arms around Ruby and I.

"Dun' worry Boo..jus'..keep calm..." He whispered, hugging us tightly. Ruby sniffled, nodding her head as Goggle squeezed us. I sniffled, and nodded my head as well, as we were released and Goggle stepped outside. I wiped away a stray tear from the corner of my eye.

"Is he always like that?" I asked, sitting back down. Ruby skipped to the fridge, grabbing us two bottles of water before sitting herself beside me, popping the cap and nodding her head.

"He like glue..keep e'vryone togetha' n' if theres somethin' wrong..Goggle always fix it." She said honestly, staring at the ceiling, barley seeing the hole that she herself had drilled. I watched as he stepped into the back yard, and towards a very old looking car, popping up the hood and began scrabbling around. He'd thrown off his coat, rolled up his sleeves and placed his hat on the hood of the car.

"We..we gonna' getcha outta 'ere..Liza..he wansta keep ya inside..we sneak ya out...learn ya tha' hills..." Ruby muttered lowly, pointing out as to why Goggle had taking a somewhat sudden interest in cars. I nodded, staying quiet just as Lizard walked in, angry ice blue orbs.

"Ruubyy..Boo.." He grunted angrily.

"You call me Boann you bastard!" I shouted, slamming my fist against the table. He seemed amazed that I had spoken back to him.

"Fuck it! Call me Ms. Hagerty! You chicken fried, mother trucking, cockadoole slurping-" I began "friendly" swearing as his knuckles turned an ashen white. He howled in anger, lunging forwards. I scowled, kicking my foot out and nailing him in the stomach. He went flying back, and something in my leg snapped at the speed he was running at me with. I gasped, holding my leg and holding onto the table for balance as I slowly inched to the floor.

Lizard's head went cracking into the counter, and blood began to drip as he clutched his stomach.

Thunderous footsteps came into the room as Goggle burst into the kitchen from the backyard. Pluto swiftly grabbed a sobbing Ruby as Goggle scooped me up as Jupiter cussed out his son. Moon sighed, telling Goggle to lay me on the couch in the living room. He did so, helping me roll up my jeans, where I saw a large bruise forming right below my knee. I whimpered a little as Goggle poked and prodded at it, deeming it unbroken, but "sprained..er somethin". He wrapped it thickly with tape and gauze, making sure it was straight and went and got me a frozen bag of peas.

I thanked him, as he placed the frozen bag onto my leg as Ruby and Pluto were playing some pattycake hand game.

Moon, Jupiter, Lizard and another male piled into the room. The new man was wearing a thick, rusted, old neck brace, and his body was covered in boils and tumors that looked horribly painful. I kept my sympathy hidded, as the brown eyed man eyed me with curiosity.

"Cyst..this's Boo. Boo, this'us mah brother Cyst.." Jupe said

"Hello Boo.." Cyst said, his voice garbled and twisted. I nodded back. My knee was still throbbing, and I refused to meet Lizard's stare.

"Hello..." I whispered, looking at the head-cast bound mutant. Silence engulfed us all. Eventually everyone dispersed and headed their separate ways. Ruby squeaked something about going to go through the box of junk jewelry she'd kept from the multitude of travelers that they slaughtered. Goggle patted my head somewhat roughly, before heading back out the door. Jupiter and Moon wheeled a sleeping wheel-chair bound man. Pluto watched as I calmly walked out the door and slumped down on the front door steps.

I blew my bangs out of my face, raking the greasy strands out of my two toned eyes.

I felt someone slump down by my side.

I glanced out of the side of my eyes, watching Lizard stare out at the horizon.

"Nice kick."

"Thank you."

Silence overlapped us once more.

"Ya know ya ain't goin' no-where. Neva'." He seemed calm about it, with a jesting undertone. His smirk was just barley hidden underneath a sneer.

"We'll have to see..won't we?" I sneered back.

The silence this time was a little less awkward, and a strange feeling of calm flowed over me. And suddenly..I wasn't too scared of him for some odd odd reason.

"Yer gonna try to escape..aren't ya." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I've seen eve'y escape in tha' book. Ya wont make it."

I smirked, turning to the ice eyed mutant.

"Who said I follow the book." I said, standing up to go walk inside. He turned his head, watching me open the creaking screen door.

"Oh..and who knew you could read?" I joked, jumping inside and slamming the door just as a heavy boot hit the door frame and angry snarls howled from outside.


End file.
